Honey Moon
by under.that.sun
Summary: Smoker and Ace are getting married, but are they the only ones that will hear their wedding bells ring? Or will Law and Luffy tell their parents they're together, what abou Sabo? Yaoi - manxman, AU, Mpreg, SmoAce, LawLu. MarcoxSabo, later there will be other pairings... (Second and fourth chapters only LawLu) (fifth - MarcoxSabo)
1. Married

**A.N. Okay Zehinohope, this is for you, my dear idea bank :D. (Zehinohope asked me to do honey moon for Smoker and Ace). SmoxAce… Yes, finally came to this, until now all I did had Luffy in it, well this will have to (probably), but only because he's Ace's brother. Okay, so enjoy and stuff… :}**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU.**

**Disclaimer: *spins on her chair* Ohhh, the world is spinning….. Or my head is spinning? Oh, it stopped. *Checks wikipedia* Noup, still don't own One Piece, back to spinning.**

**Summary: Smoker and Ace finally got married! And now they're off to have a honey moon… Yaoi – manxman, AU, SmoAce.**

*Flashback*

"Ace! Sabo!" Nine year old Luffy ran towards eleven year old Ace and Sabo. "Why people get married?"

Ace and Sabo looked at each other, Luffy sat in front of the two with big puppy eyes. Ace sighed 'I guess we have to talk even about this…' "Well people usually get married when they're in love."

"Hmm? But mommy and daddy never did get married."

"Well not all people want to get married, most people who get married want to stay together for the rest of their lives, some people think that they want to be together, but later find out that they can't, then they divorce."

"So mommy and daddy divorced?"

Ace laughed. "No, mom and dad never felt the need to get married in the first place, they know that they will be together for the rest of their lives without getting married."

Luffy blinked. "I'm confused, so people marry 'cause they want to be together for the rest of their lives, but not necessarily?"

Sabo scratched his chin. "Maybe it would easier to say that people get married when they want to show to other people that the person they love belongs completely to them."

Luffy grinned. "Oh I get it! So people marry 'cause they want to be together forever, but you don't have to marry for that, so usually people marry to show off!"

Ace and Sabo blinked and started to laugh. "Well you probably can say it like that." Sabo said while laughing.

*End of flashback*

I looked into Smoker's eyes; why am I remembering this now? All day I could see sparks in his eyes, sparks of amusement; he's planning something… Smoker stood up and swept off the sand from his gorgeous body, he extended hand towards me 'cause I still was watching him; but hey, who would miss a chance to stare at a body like that? I took the hand and stood up. "So what are we going to do now?"

Today Smoker took me out on a date, we went to the beach 'cause I love ocean, but he planned everything himself, so I had no idea what was up next, everything is going to be a surprise. Smoker smirked. "It's a secret."

I pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

He couldn't resist my puppy dog eyes. "No."

Usually. It looks like today is not one of those days.

We went to the car and got properly dressed; well Smoker did, I decided to go without my shirt, but we were going to walk, so it shouldn't be far from the beach. Besides Smoker said nothing about me going without shirt; he likes watching me walk around shirtless as much as I do watching him.

We walked here and there, I couldn't really understand our destination because of the random turns we were doing, but Smoker wore this all knowing smirk, so I understood that everything was going as he planned. We were walking through some palms along the sea side when I recognized the rock I saw in the sea, I tugged Smoker's sleeve. "Smokey, Smokey, you remember? This is the place where we met!"

I was walking down the path alongside the beach on my day off, when my narcolepsy kicked in and I collapsed. Smoker was walking into direction I came from and saw me collapsing, he quickly took me in his arms and laid me down on a nearby bench. He wanted to call an ambulance, but then I woke up, before he could, for me it was love at first sight~ And after some annoying stalking Smoker agreed to go on a date with me.

Smoker stopped me under a palm tree and kissed. "Yea I remember." He kissed me one more time. "That's why I brought you here." I wanted to joke on how he made such a big secret out of it, but my words got stuck in my throat. Smoker got on one knee. On one freaking knee! Smoker took out a small box out of his shorts and opened it. There laid ring – it was solid, but at one point it split into two lines that twists like a wave and in the middle of the twist there was an orange gem stone. "Ace, will you marry me?"

I jumped onto Smoker's neck and he fell down on the ground with me on top of him. I started placing random kisses on his face. "Of course I do, you stupid old man."

Smoker laughed and sat up, I stopped my random kissing and watched how he took my left hand and put the ring on it, then he took my face between his hands and brought it closer to his for a sealing kiss.

_After three months…_

"Ace this is so awesome, Smokey and you are finally getting married!"

Luffy ran and hugged his brother, Sabo came right after the smaller Monkey and hugged me too. "Man, you're getting married before I even found myself someone I want to seriously start relationship with, I feel old here!"

I laughed and ruffled Luffy's hair. "Yea, I can't believe this is finally happening, the last month was so intense."

Sabo snickered. "Never have I thought that gramps will get so into this deal that will decide that he will organize everything…"

We laughed; gramps likes Smoker very much, he even announced him as his successor in the police force. A little, middle aged woman with long blond hair, chocolate colored eyes and small face ran into the room. "Ace my boy! You're getting married! I'm so proud of you! Give your mother a hug!"

I sighed and opened my arms and my mom ran into my embrace. "Chase is such a nice guy, putting up with you and even deciding to marry you! I'm going to have the best son-in-law ever!" Rouge turned to her two other sons. "And I'm expecting daughter-in-law from you two, although it can be another son-in-law, I don't really care."

I saw Luffy relax; oh, don't tell me my little bro has fallen for a man, I will make him talk when I will come back from my honey moon. Smoker let me take care of what place we will go to, so I was itching to see his reaction when he will see it. "Mom, is everything I asked for is ready?"

A glint of excitement appeared on mom's face, she clapped her hands. "Yes! Everything is ready, just as you asked, though I made sure to stock the fridge with your favorite food 'cause you will miss most of the banquet."

I hugged my mother one more time. "Well mom. I'm off."

Suddenly tears appeared in her eyes and she started sobbing. "My oldest son is getting married! Later I will hear that Sabo is getting married too and then my little Luffy will leave the house too!"

Sabo went to mom and hugged her. "Don't worry mom, if this will make you feel better, Luffy will probably get married earlier than me." Sabo knows something and I don't? That's not fair!

Mom blinked several times and started sobbing louder. "No! My little Luffy!"

Luffy glared at Sabo. "Great, you just had to open your mouth, now she will start nagging me about it!"

Then he pushed Sabo away, hugged mom and started whispering something in her ear. She soon started giggling and then broke into laughter. After a moment of laughing she took out a handkerchief out of her little purse and started whipping tears from her face. "Thank you Luffy, but you will have to come to drink tea to my house next Sunday and you will have to bring that special someone with you."

Luffy sighed. "Fine. Ace you should really go, or you will be late."

I took one last look at the mirror – my white suit looked perfect on me and was just asking to be ripped off. We walked out of the changing room and stood by huge wooden double door, Luffy and Sabo went inside to take their place by the groomsmen, mom hugged my one last time and went to her seat at the first row. A heavy hand landed on my shoulder and looked at my father – that strange tattoo that covered half of his face made him look scary, but the warm smile he was wearing, said differently. "I'm proud of you."

Dad wasn't a big talker so these words meant a lot to me, the music started and the door opened, my father took his place by my side – he was going to lead me down the aisle.

I looked at Smoker – he looked stunning, with his white suit and grey hair, red rose in his jacket – definitely job of his mother, she was such romantic. And she owned flower arrangement business, so she took care of decorating everything. And I mean everything – the cars, the tent the banquet will be held in, the small church we're right now in, she did all of that, herself.

Smoker had small smile on his face, he again took care of the rings, so I had no idea how the ring which is going to be placed next to the engagement ring will look like. I bet as awesome as the Fire does – I named my ring, it represented the fire that always burns in me. I promised to myself that the one year anniversary ring will look as awesome as my Fire does.

While thinking about random shit I didn't notice that we walked down the aisle and now I was standing right beside Smoker. I looked into his grey eyes and felt drowning in them, I didn't really hear what the priest was talking about and just stared into his eyes. Smoker did the same and it felt like the two of us where the only ones in the world.

Slowly I started to hear what priest was saying, we were nearing the end and our oaths. Finally the words I waited for could be heard. "Chase Smoker, will you take Monkey D Ace as your rightful husband, in health and in sickness, in easy and hard times, until death will tear you apart?"

Smoker smiled. "I will."

The priest turned to me. "Monkey D Ace will you take Chase Smoker as your rightful husband, in misery and happiness, in wealth and in poor, until death will tear you apart?"

I smiled back. "I will."

-II-

I looked at the two rings on my finger – Fire and the one I got several hours ago, it was from white gold like Fire. But this one was wider then Fire and had black engravings on sides, they looked a little bit like leafs, but not too much, they simply could be ornaments. My gaze wandered to my husband; I love calling him like that, oh, all the possibilities of how I can call him now, simply husband or hubby, darling, honey, love, sunshine… The life with him will be the best. Smoker was on the phone with his mother, she was telling him something his answers simply were sighing or saying: 'Yes mother, I know.'

Maybe after fifteen minutes of talking he finally put his phone away and pulled me into his lap. "It's been to long since we were alone in peace and quiet."

I chuckled. "Well the last week was occupied by our wedding preparations, there was no time to enjoy each other company."

I wrapped my legs around his waist and improved my position, so I could see his face. He smiled and put his hands on my neck only to bring me closer so we could kiss. Today we had a lot of kisses, but neither of them were passionate, they had feelings, of course they did, we love each other, but none of them demanded more. But this one did, this kiss reminded me the first kisses we shared – wild, blinded by passion, a lot of teeth smashing and a lot of tongue mixing. I explored his mouth just like the first time, I wanted to taste every corner of it, to see if every corner of it tasted the same – like smoke.

Smoke is his element, it obeyed only him, it was ironic that his last name matched his powers, but I loved it, after all now I was Smoker too. Ace D Smoker, I love the sound of it, we changed his name too – Chaser D Smoker, father agreed and now he was part of the D family, he's worth it after all.

We broke the kiss panting and grinning, Smoker looked out the widow, but only thing he could see there was clearings through the forest. "Where are we going?"

"It's a secret."

Smoker laughed. "Will this limousine bring us to the place immediately or will we need to change transport?"

"There will be no need for that, after an hour or so we will be at the place."

Smoker nuzzled his nose in my neck. "Hmm, I woke early today, let's take a nap."

I chuckled. "Fine."

We laid down on the seat, it wasn't long enough for Smoker to stretch out, so he bend his legs and put them on the seat, I curled up on his broad chest and he put an arm around me.

I felt fresh air fill in the car. "Mister Ace, we're here."

I opened my eyes and yawned. "Thank you Gan Fall."

I slowly got out of the car and stretched, Smoker got out after me and looked around. It was still only four in the afternoon, so the sun was still quite high. The house in front of us seemed to welcome us with open doors, Gan Fall probably left them open when he carried in our bags, how nice of him. My gaze fell on Smoker, he was looking over the house with interest. "What is this place?"

"You probably can't see it from here, but this house is on the top of the hill, the second floor has the bedrooms in it and the view is amazing. This house is the property of our family, I asked mom to let me use it and she lend it to me with pleasure. This place is 70 kilometers away from the nearest big city and from three places is surrounded by forest, the fourth side is near the ocean."

Smoker chuckled and wrapped his hands around my waist. "It didn't have to be so detailed, simple 'our vacation house' would have been enough."

I grinned. "I just wanted to inform you that this place is almost completely isolated and that we can have sex anywhere, any time without holding back."

"Hmm, really?"

His hand traveled under my shirt. "Yea."

His lips found mine and I happily sighed into the kiss; finally our honey moon is starting…

Warm lips left mine and let out small whine, but then I felt Smoker take me into his hands in bridal style and enter the house. He bit my ear lobe and I groaned. "You said the bedrooms are in the second floor?"

I nodded. "First door you will see will be our room."

"How convenient."

"My mother understands what's best for a honey moon."

He chuckled in a deep lust taken voice and I felt a soft mattress underneath me. I raised my hands and casted them on his neck, Smoker smiled and obeyed my gentle command, he leaned and we kissed. This time it was gentle kiss, without any rush, we do have all the time we want and no one will bother us here. I felt warm hands touch my belly and shivered; that touch felt so good… His hands didn't travel lower, but higher instead, he reached my nipples that were already hardening and started playing with them. I moaned and he chuckled. "You're so sensitive today."

"Ahhh, we were, huuuuuh, kind of busy, ahhhhhhhh, these days…"

He chuckled to my attempt to speak and started licking my neck sending another shiver down my body, he bit and sucked until he was sure that tomorrow a mark will definitely be seen. I somehow managed to take part of my mind back from pleasure and lifted my hands up and started to explore Smoker's body under his shirt. "Smokey~"

I felt another shiver shake my body. "Mmmmm, maybe we should, ohhh, get rid of our clo… clothes?"

He hummed and then started taking my shirt off. "Ne, Smokey… Your clothes."

He smirked "Shut up Mister Smoker." I felt shiver run through my body, he said my name in such lustful voice, I could particularly feel the lust his voice radiated. "And let me take care of you for now."

He threw my shirt somewhere at the side and ran his finger through my body and when he reached the edge of my pants he stopped and started taking them off too. I grunted and decided to take the matter into my own hands I reached for the buttons of his shirt, but instead of unbuttoning them I released fire from inside of me and burned the shirt off to ashes. Smoker looked at the ashes that covered the bed and raised an eyebrow. "I know this house has a lot of bedrooms, but if every night you will burn one bed, soon we will sleep on the ground."

I rolled my eyes. "So what are you waiting for? Make so that I can't think at all."

Smoker laughed and discarded his lower part into smoke and threw his pants and briefs away; that's what I was talking about. I grinned and burned my pants off; I will probably later be scolded for this, but I don't care right now.

Smoker extended his left hand and discarded it into smoke and split across the room probably in search for lube. "Wardrobe, top shelf, right corner."

My grey haired lover chuckled and smoke concentrated on the wardrobe soon it came back and his arm reformed, this time with lube in his hand. I watched as he poured good amount of lube on his fingers and felt my erection twitch; and tell me that sight doesn't turn anyone on… I gasped when first finger entered my hole, but then relaxed as it started to move.

I let out a groan and felt the second finger enter; oh goddess more… the fingers started randomly moving inside of me and scissoring me. I let out a loud moan. "More…"

I felt third and final finger enter and starting thrusting in and out, I gripped the sheets harder and smelled the scent of burning fabric. I released the sheets; shit I don't want to burn the bed. I felt the fingers leave my inside and whimpered, I knew that there's something better awaiting me, but still couldn't help, but whimper.

I opened my heavy eyelids and looked at Smoker, he was coating his huge cock in lube then he lowered himself and slowly entered me. Even though I hadn't any sex for a week it didn't hurt much and if it did the pleasure put the pain into shadow.

Moan left my mouth when I felt him slipping out of me, but then he slammed back in and this time the moan that left me was from pleasure. I felt his strong hand grip my dripping erection and thrust it, just as I was to let out more moans he hit my prostate dead end and a scream left me instead. I wanted to see Smoker's expression, but my mind was too clouded with pleasure to make myself to open my eyes.

He continued slamming into my prostate and thrusting at the same time and I felt my end near. "Smokey!~"

His thrusts became harder, faster and didn't match up with each other anymore. Then – probably accidentally, he reached my prostate and thrust my cock at the same time and a wave of pleasure shook my whole body, I screamed from my all lungs and I came all over our stomachs. I felt myself tighten around his cock and then he shuddered too and came deep inside of me with my name on his lips.

He collapsed onto me and slowly pulled out his still dripping, now – lump, erection. I lazily wrapped my hands around him and squeezed my legs between his, in return Smoker casted his hands around me and pulled our bodies as close as possible. I nuzzled my nose into his ear and placed a lazy kiss on it. "I love you."

He brushed his hand through my shoulder affectionately. "I love you too."

I felt sleep come to me and I slowly drowned into dream land.

**A.N. First things first – yes, Luffy, Sabo and Ace are real brothers, Dragon is their father and Portgas D Rogue is their mother, second – it's not devil fruit powers here, but more like that some people are born in this world with control over elements, those who control, nature elements, those who control not natural elements and those who control some animal species.**

**This was supposed to be a one shot, but my love for LawLu is too big to leave Luffy alone in this story, so the next chapters (I don't know how many I will write) will probably only be about Law and Luffy.**

**And finally I hope you all enjoyed this! :}**


	2. They didn't know

**A.N. So here it is, my undying love for LawLu! :}**

"Hello Law"

"Hi Luffy-ya."

"Luffy! Why are you alone? I told you to bring your lover!"

I looked at mom and sighed. "That person couldn't come with me."

Mom pouted. "Really? How boring, well then let's go to the living room, Law, hurry up and put your phone away before I take it away from you!"

Law smiled and put his phone on the drawer. "Yes Miss Portgas."

The three of us went into the living room where my father, Sabo, Mr. Law and Mrs. Law sat around the table. My mother sat at the end of the table, I sat beside Sabo and Trafalgar sat in front of me. There was one empty seat beside me; probably for my lover, but the thing is that it's not that my lover couldn't come at all, it's that he's already here. Yes, that's right, I'm in a relationship with Trafalgar Law, Smoker's half brother.

Just after Smoker was born his father died and after seven years his mother remarried, after three more years Trafalgar was born. Smoker decided to keep his last name as a memento for his father and now my brother has the same last name…

My mother was talking nonstop about something and I used that moment to take a better look at Trafalgar's father. I saw him in the wedding, but I was too occupied and my brain didn't memorize him. He had the same kind of tanned skin, was shorter then Traffy and his eyes weren't as mysterious as the man's of my interest. He had similar kind of personality, well, all four of them have similar personalities – quiet and a little bit mysterious, but nevertheless passionate. Well at least Smoker and Traffy are, not sure about Mr. and Mrs. Law and I'm not sure I want to know if they are…

Sabo nudged me. "So where's your lover?"

I felt blush creep up my face and I turned away from him. "Couldn't come with me…"

Mom started pouring tea and silence fell, tea time is a sacred time when everyone has to stay quiet while she does everything, that's something she taught us in early age. When the tea was poured and the first sip was sipped, mom turned to Traffy; is he her new target? "So tell me Trafalgar, do you have anyone special in your life right now?"

My eyes met Law's, he smirked and looked at my mother. "I believe I do."

My mom's eyes started to shine with excitement; now he did it… "Is it she or he?"

Mrs. Law looked her son with interest in her eyes; I guess she doesn't ask questions like this herself? Traffy didn't answer the question for several seconds; probably was thinking if it's okay to do so. "A man."

I looked at his parents; I wonder what's their reaction now that they know that both of theirs sons are gay… Mr. Law wore a bored expression and Mrs. Law giggled. "Finally you found someone worth mentioning." She turned to my mother. "When I usually ask he says that it's not worth mentioning 'cause it won't last for long. It's the first time he said the gender at all."

I was so focused on Traffy's parents reactions that I almost missed the blush that appeared on his face. Almost. But I did and felt butterflies in my stomach 'cause I'm the first person Traffy has taken seriously. I felt smile appear on my face and his it with a cup of tea; I'm so happy…

It looks like my mom decided that it's enough questioning in the lover subject and the rest of the evening went on normally. When Law's family left, Sabo and me staid and helped mom to clean up.

While washing the dishes Sabo nudged me. "So tell me."

I looked at him surprised. "Tell you what?"

Sabo grinned. "Tell me why you and Trafalgar exchanged these looks, why were you grinning when he blushed and why his mood immediately lifted up when you came."

"Oh, so Traffy was happy to see me..."

Ups, I just said it out loud, didn't I… Sabo started to laugh. "Traffy? You call him Traffy? And he lets you?"

I felt traitorous blush creep up on my face; I gave myself away… "Umm, aaa, umm, please don't tell mom!"

A smirk appeared on Sabo's face. "Okay, but you will have to tell me everything about you two."

I sighed understanding my defeat and dried last dish. "Okay…"

-II-

"Our getting together wasn't something we would like to share if mom asked how we got together, Ace and Smoker are lucky that they met normally. Law's and mine 'getting together' wasn't so normal.

Kidd and me went to a bar 'cause he thought that he just broke up with his lover, we decided to get completely wasted. There we met Traffy, Kidd knows him since high school, so when he saw Law drinking alone he invited him to join us…

"_Luffy, this is Law, we've been friends forever, this is Luffy, probably the most annoying person I know, but he's a great friend."_

_The Law person extended me his arm. "Trafalgar Law."_

_I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Trafaa… Trao… Trifil… Traffy!"_

_Law raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he joined us at the bar. "So why you two are here Luffy-ya?"_

_He asked me 'cause Kidd was too busy in drowning his sorrow in his drink. "Kidd just got into a fight with his lover, so he thinks they're going to brake up now."_

"_Oh, so that's why he looks so pathetic."_

"_So why Traffy is here?"_

_Law raised his glass. "No particular reason…"_

_-II-_

_Ohhh, my head, I have such a headache… I sat up and the covers fell from my naked body; wait. Why am I naked? A big wave of pain washed over my head and I remembered EVERYTHING that happened last night._

_I looked at my right and my eyes met Traffy's, he smiled at me with a warm lazy smile. "I didn't know you had an element."_

_I smiled back. "I didn't know you had one too, so I think we're even."_

_He chuckled in a deep voice that I found incredibly sexy; that voice was one of many factors why this night happened; then his expression became more serious. "You could have said that I'm your first man."_

_I brushed my hand through my hair. "I was so wasted yesterday that I didn't think of mentioning anything. Until you came I didn't knew I swing this way at all."_

_A shocked expression appeared on Traffy's face. "What? You certainly didn't look like that at all, you flirted with me like natural…"_

_It was my turn to chuckle. "Looks like I'm just that good at it."_

_Law smirked and moved his fingers, I immediately found myself pinned down under him, but then hesitation appeared on his face. Is he doubting this? Does he now think that everything I did last night was 'cause I was drunk? Sure I was drunk, but even now I find him attractive and the sex we had was the best I ever had. Not that I have much experience, but I did have several girlfriends. We broke up nicely and stayed friends, but I never felt butterflies in my stomach with them as I do now – pinned down underneath Traffy._

_So I used my element, wrapped my legs around his waist and brought him closer, then I stretched my neck and kissed him. "Are we going to do anything or are we going to simply lie here?"_

_Surprise could be seen on his face, but he smiled nevertheless, only this smile was one of those where you hope that you got what you wished for, but your brain is trying to make you believe that it's not. I don't like that smile… My hands weren't pinned down anymore so I also wrapped my hands around his neck and brought him for another kiss. "So?"_

_Law smirked and this time it was a smirk that sent shiver across my body. He bit my ear. "Oh, of course, there are things waiting for us."_

So we sort of started dating, we never sat down and discussed our relationship, but we exchanged phone number and went on dates. When he saw my appetite he simply chuckled and ordered more food, he likes me the way I am and I like him the way he is.

But a problem arouse 'cause we never talked everything out, we started dating maybe a month before Ace's wedding and somehow he never got to know my last name. We always called each other by our names and we felt no need to know the surnames. So only at the wedding I got to know that he's Smoker's half brother and only then he was informed of my last name.

_I stopped and simply stared; what? Traffy? What is he doing here? I started to walk towards him and then he noticed me too, his eyes widened. I reached the spot he was standing at and stopped in front of him. "Um, so how did you ended up here Luffy-ya?"_

_I looked into his eyes. "It's my older brother's wedding."_

_His eyes widened and shock could be clearly seen in his face. "You're the youngest Monkey, right?" I nodded and he put a hand on his eyes. "Oh how I didn't understand it earlier? Smoker described you exactly the same. Smoker is my half brother, I guess you didn't know that his mother has a different surname from his, did you?"_

_I shook my head as I started to understand everything. "No, she does?"_

So the way we found out we actually are supposed to be acquaintances wasn't the best way it could have happened. We only had one date since then and it was slightly awkward, but we got over it. I told him about my mother's invitation, but we couldn't make our minds up if we should tell everyone or not. We decided to wait a little and understand if this will really work out before our parents stick us 'future newlyweds' tag. We don't want to get rushed and miss something important again."

Sabo had serious expression on his face, but it loosened up and he became relaxed. He leaned down on the chair and finished his coffee. "Wow, you were so serious about all of this…" He stared at me until I started to feel uncomfortable, then he started speaking again. "Well now that you explained everything I understand the way you feel. I won't tell mom and will quit teasing you two, I promise."

I smiled warmly and hugged my big brother, he patted my back. I slipped from his embrace waved to him and ran out of the café we were sitting in; I need to tell Traffy good news!

**A.N. Does anyone want more? If you do I will make more, right now I'm not sure myself, so it's up to you all to decide! :}**


	3. After A Year

**A.N. So this is something me and Zehirohope thought up, she helped me develop this idea into this wonderful chapter, so big thank you ;}. I'm gonna make this for several chapter or more 'cause the thing I'm planning has to have some plot in it or it won't make sense :D.**

**Warnings: MarcoxSabo.**

"So when are my grandchildren coming?"

"Mom!"

I felt my cheeks redden while my mom just pouted. "What? It's a normal question, it's been a year since you two got married…"

I glanced at Smoker and saw that he's also blushing, Mrs. Law stick up for us. "That's not something they can control." She glanced at Smoker with a gentle smile. "but they could try harder, we're not getting younger you know."

I turned my head down to hide my embarrassment and heard Sabo nudging Marco. "That's why I didn't let you come last time."

"Luffy."

I sighed; she found herself new target, Luffy blushed knowing what was coming next and looked away. "Yes?"

"What about you? It's been almost a year! You're still hiding your lover! When will you introduce us?!"

I glanced at Law who by some chance was sitting near my youngest brother, he had a poker face, but I could see slight interest in his eyes. "Mom~ I said we're not ready…"

Mom sighed and shook her head with a disapproving look. "You have been saying that for a year now… If you won't tell me soon I will make your brother talk." She looked at Sabo and then at me. "I know that you know everything, so don't think I can't make you talk."

I gulped; mom can be scary sometimes… I saw as mom looked over to Law. "And you Trafalgar, you're just the same as Luffy! That happy smile of yours tells me that your relationship is going steady, so why you don't introduce your family that boy of yours?"

Trafalgar blushed; the reason he blushed was left to be unknown 'cause there were more than one reason. Maybe 'cause mom called him part of our family, or it can be because 'cause the boy he was 'hiding' is sitting next to him? Maybe 'cause he understood that mom notices that the smile he always wears is because of his happy relationship? It was left to be unknown 'cause Law got his emotions under control. "We're discussing about it these days."

My mom grinned. "Oh really? I hope that your 'these days' won't become a year."

While saying last words she glared at Luffy and my little bro crunched; I feel lucky to be already married, avoiding all of this is a bliss; mom suddenly stood up. "I know!"

She ran from the living room with enthusiasm, my brother and I changed knowing looks; she's up to something… Mom ran into the room with a big box in her hands; I recognize that box… She put the box on the table between Smoker and Marco with a grin on her face. "These are albums with pictures of my boys growing up." She glanced at Smoker. "Maybe then you will know what you're missing!"

Marco looked into the box with interest, he choose blue album and I saw Sabo relax; it was our high school pictures… Smoker looked at me as he started pulling out an old green album, I couldn't stop myself from flushing. Smoker grinned and took out that album; that schemer was looking at my reaction so he could take an embarrassing album! That's the album wanted him to see the most – our baby pictures…

He opened the first page and red the note in there out loud. "Ace, 3 days old."

I blushed and looked away; I could hear gentleness in his voice; he started turning pages. He didn't read notes out loud anymore, so eventually I had a look at him, so I would know at what pictures he was looking. The next twenty photos were my first five months, after that there was a photo of my mother with already growing stomach; she was already pregnant for third month…

Another ten pictures of only me and then first picture of Sabo in the next picture it was me standing next to Sabo's bed and pointing at light brown feathers growing out on his hands; apparently he was cold that time. Smoker looked at that photo for a little bit longer than at others and then silently started turning pages again.

For about half of the album it was just me and Sabo then there was another picture of mom with a big tummy; she was fifth month pregnant with Luffy. Several more pictures of us and then first photo of Luffy. When Smoker turned page for next picture he started laughing, I looked at what made him laugh and smiled myself, it was picture of Sabo and me stretching baby Luffy's face.

When we finished the green album we gave it to Marco; he will definitely enjoy it there's some very cute pictures of Sabo in his half-owl form. Smoker took another album and this time it was grey, he opened and raised an eyebrow at the first picture, it was me and Sabo looking at camera with puppy eyes while there was a burning swings next to us. "What is this?"

"Oh, it our prank album."

"Your parents know about all of your pranks?"

I grinned. "At first they just took pictures of those they knew about, but when we grew a little we started taking pictures of them ourselves, later when we knew we won't be scolded we would put the pictures in the album."

I started telling him about pranks we did following the pictures, after we reached the middle of the album, I looked around and saw that none of the parents are in the room. Marco and Sabo was also nowhere in sight, but Luffy and Law were sitting very close and looking through the green, Luffy's cheeks were bright red while Law pointed out some picture and Luffy started explaining; looks like they're enjoying their time.

I felt warm lips touch my ear for a quick kiss. "Wanna go home?"

I turned my head towards my grey haired husband, smirked and put a quick kiss on his lips. "Sure, Darling~"

Small blush appeared on Smoker's face; it's cute how he blushes whenever I call him like that. "C'mon brat, we're going home."

Smoker stood up and went to the kitchen if our parents aren't there, apparently our moms were there and we bid our good byes.

When we came back to our apartment we silently in some kind of agreement took of our jackets off and turned to our bedroom. The moment I stepped into bedroom I turned around and attacked his lips with mine, Smoker lifted me up and put me on the bed. He took my t-shirt off and started licking my chest, I shuddered as his warm tongue traced wet tracks through my skin. He stopped took his quarter sleeve shirt off and continued his tongue work.

Another shudder went through my body as I felt my pants slip off my hips; damn him and his skilled hands. He took my pants and boxers off and started pulling his off too, I slipped under him and helped him with a grin on my face; what a comfortable position… As soon as his pants were off I put my mouth around his hot erection and started licking the base of it.

Suddenly Smoker pulled me up and kissed, his tongue was a little rough and angry as he devoured my mouth. "What?"

He kissed the corner of my lips. "We're not wasting that to go down your throat."

I laughed. "Did my mother's words got into you? You know…"

My words were cut when another kiss landed on my lips, this time it wasn't angry, but demanding. "It's not your mother's words, I want your kids." He traced a path of kisses down my throat and I couldn't help, but blush 'cause of how plainly he said such thing. "I want a bunch of little ones running around us…"

I felt big wave of warmth fill me from inside; he wants kids… I felt warm finger enter me and moaned; if he wants them then be it; I grinned as I remembered how wild I was in my teens; let's see how you will survive it. I gasped and wrapped my arms around Smoker's neck as he entered me, our lips sealed for a hot heated kiss. "Then be it as you want- oh…"

He started to move and I was lost in a mist of lust and passion.

**A.N. Next one is gonna be about Law and Luffy, probably with no plot in there… And I also would like to know if you want MarcoxSabo part of the story too? Or would you like it to leave them as a side pairing? :? Please tell me! :}**


	4. Usual Saturday Becomes Special

**A.N. Okay, so it's the second LawLu chapter in this story, IF YOU DON'T LIKE LAWLU I RECOMMEND YOU NOT TO READ! And for those who do – thank you guys for appreciating this wonderful pairing :}.**

**Warnings: LawxLuffy**

I loosened up my tie as I walked out of the office building I was working in; finally! I can go home! I ran down the stairs to the underground parking lot, took out my bike keys and started the engine. Then I put a leather jacket and helmet; better safe than sorry…

After half an hour I was finally by the apartment block my lover lives in, I felt my body fill with excitement as I ran up to the sixth floor without waiting for the elevator. I opened the door and ran into the corridor, from it to the living room and from there – to the kitchen. When I saw him by the sink I felt grin spread across my face. "Traffy!"

I tackled my lover down on the kitchen floor and put a peck on his lips, Law sighed as he sat up. "Hey Luffy-ya, how was your day?"

"Today some drunk guy mixed the buildings and walked in tottering and demanding to meet his wife. It took me half an hour to check all of our employs to know that she doesn't work there and another half an hour to convince him that he mixed something up… Maybe after an hour or so some kids started running around the door, opening the door and whirl around everyone's feet. I had to go out and have a talk with them about proper behavior…"

Law chuckled as he placed plate with a big chunk of heat in front of me, I sat down at the table while I was talking. "You're one of the last persons who should give a lecture about proper behavior."

"Exactly! After the contract is finished I will look for another job."

I wanted to take more meat from my plate, but noticed that it was empty, I started to watch how Traffy ate. "Do you have anything particular in your mind?"

I shrugged, took my jacket off and hanged it on the chair. "I'm thinking of being bodyguard next…"

Law looked at me with interest. "Really? Why?"

I grinned, stretched across the table, so I could place another kiss on his lips. "Then I would have a changing schedule like you and having more free days together would be easier!"

Law chuckled and suddenly my empty plate was changed with a full one, I immediately started eating.

After dinner I changed my work clothes into one of the outfits I keep at law's place. We sat in front of TV, like we usually do during our free Saturdays. Traffy had his arms wrapped around my waist and I was sitting in his lap. I felt his warm lips touch my ear. "Are you staying tonight?"

I nodded. "Yea, though I will take my suit home before going to drink tea…"

Some old, romantic and cheesy movie started on TV, so instead on concentrating on it, I focused on Traffy's hand that was slowly going under my t-shirt. "This movie is boring." A silent hum was let out in agreement and I continued further. "Let's do something more interesting…"

I turned around and saw Law smirking down at me, he closed that small distance that was between us and kissed me. The kiss was slow, but nevertheless passionate, Law's other hand cupped my cheek and started caressing it. Overjoy filled my body and I felt like this is the best that could have happened to me.

I let my arms explore too, one found its way into Traffy's hair and started slowly massaging his scalp. Another one decided to go to more intimate places and started unbuttoning his shirt, Law pulled away and looked at his unbuttoned shirt smirking, his heart tattoos could be seen clearly. "Maybe we should…?"

He wanted to tell me something, but I felt the need to lick those tattoos, so I started licking from the bottom of the heart up to the part were smiley face was. There I licked every single line I could find and after I finished with smiley face, I got back to the second part of the heart and finished licking down.

Just as I was about to pull away from him an idea shot in my head, I looked up at him, with my tongue still on his skin. Traffy's eyes were clouded with lust, I grinned and trailed down from tattoo to his lower abdomen. Then I stopped, so I could pull his pants and briefs down, it seems that he got the idea of what I was about to do and I suddenly felt the surface underneath me change.

We were on Law's bed and two pillows that used to be on it were gone, I grinned and pulled those pants away. His was half way hard, but when I took him all the way in my mouth it started dripping with pre-cum, he's weak when it comes to blow jobs, it's a discovery that took time to find. But this is the best way I can make feel him as good as he makes me.

I licked his shaft from the base to the tip and sent shiver across his body. I began sucking it and even more cum went down my throat. I hollowed my cheeks and earned a laud moan; oh how I love moments like these, when I can make him moan as laud as he makes me…

I licked around his shaft and started bobbing my head up and down, I felt Traffy's hand get into my hair and start pushing me down as he moaned even louder. I let go most of his erection and started sucking the head of it, that was the last of it and he shuddered and with my name on his lips came inside my mouth.

I gulped everything down, pulled away from his, now limp, cock, sat up and rubbed my mouth from several drops of semen that somehow got onto my lips. Law opened his eyes and slowly sat up, I didn't do anything and waited for his next move.

He grinned and pushed me down on the mattress and clamed my lips, he licked every corner from inside my mouth while his hands made sure to make me as naked as him. His hands traveled through my body, making me shudder as he touched all my sensitive places. "Laaaw~"

He had pulled away from my lips and now was licking my nipples like he was five year old first time eating ice cream on his own. He mumbled something against my skin and it made me ticklish, then I felt the familiar feeling of Traffy's 'room', but after a moment it was gone.

Then I felt his finger brush against my butt hole and slowly one finger entered me, as I'm made of rubber much preparation doesn't need to be made for me. Slowly his second finger entered and started extending the inside of me. "Traffy…"

I panted out between my moans with a needy voice, he seemed to understand what I was asking for 'cause his fingers withdrew and something bigger pressed against my entrance. With a laud groan little by little he entered me. "Move~"

He slowly started to withdraw from me only to slam back in, a muffled moan left my mouth and I pulled my hand away from my lips; Traffy likes to hear my voice… He withdrew once more and slammed in with more force than before, even lauder moan left me. I felt his hands grip my hips as he changed the angle a little and slammed in even harder.

A huge wave of pleasure rode over me and I felt the sheets I was gripping tear apart under my fingers. Law moaned together with me and I felt his strong hand grip my painful erection. He started stroking it at the same time as he slammed inside of me. With every thrust the pleasure I felt increased and the moans that came from my mouth became lauder.

Somehow between my moans I heard Traffy groan with pleasure and felt my end come, with one last thrust Law sent me over the edge. I felt his name slip from my lips and my mind became absolutely clouded.

When I opened my eyes I saw Traffy lie next to me, he had a gentle smile on his face and was slowly rufling my hair. I lazily smiled at him and pressed myself closer to him. "You know Luffy-ya" I looked up at Law's eyes. "I think I found a way to tell our parents that we're together without making them angry…"

I felt something flip in my stomach; we have been living blissfully for a year now, but it had to be done, we had to tell our parents the truth, we can't hurt them any longer…

He grinned and shoved me small box in the middle of his palm. "Let's get married."

I felt incredible feeling fill my body and I kissed him, it wasn't a passionate kiss, just a long peck on his lips. Law smirked at me as I took the box from his hand. "Is that yes?"

I looked up at him with a huge smile on my lips. "Do you even need to ask? Of course I do! I will love you till the end of the universe!"

**A.N. Okay, so this does have plot :D. Though it's not big and **_**will be mentioned/will be someone's conversation topic **_**latter. I hope you enjoyed! :}**


	5. I've Never Been In Love Before

**A.N. Finally! MarcoxSabo part! Yes, I'm finally doing this, though for those who are waiting to know how Law and Luffy will break the news to their parents this chapter will be a tease :}.**

**Warnings: MarcoxSabo.**

I looked at the peaceful face of my lover – his blue eyes were hidden under his closed eye lids, his face was relaxed and those small wrinkles he usually had straightened. I gently brushed my hand through his cheek brushing off a lock of hair from his eyes; I love watching him sleep…

I closed my eyes and memories of our first meeting rushed to me.

*Flashback*

"Oh Sabo! You made it!"

"Hey Ace, yea, finished up early."

I took down my umbrella and put in next to table; it's raining outside and my car is at mechanics right now, so I got to walk everywhere on foot. I took my coat of and hanged it on a rack next to the table my brother and his colleagues were sitting at. I sat at the free chair between my brother and some blond guy with interesting haircut.

I sat with a sigh and turned to the guy at my right; I need to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Sabo."

The blond guy turned to me and I took a better look of his face, he had light blue eyes and a serious expression, he also had some wrinkles so I figured he's older than me. He extended me his hand. "Marco."

His voice was low and husky I kind of got lost in its tone, I shook my head and I shook his hand. "I hope my brother doesn't make too much trouble at work."

"Hey I heard that!"

Ace nudged me at my side, I smirked and nudged back. "Oh shut up, you always make trouble by setting things on fire…"

"No, he hadn't put anything on fire so far…" Marco protected my brother, I glared at Ace for some more, but then turned back to Marco. "You act like you're the oldest."

The blonde said with a laugh, I couldn't help, but smirk at that comment. "With brother like him, someone has to take care of everything…"

"So what do you do?"

I felt smile appear on my face; after all I love my job. "I'm a journalist."

Marco raised his eyebrows. "Really? What do you write about?"

"I'm in charge of writing articles about business, I look at statistics, interview people who were fired…"

Marco nodded with interest in his eyes.

*End of flashback*

For the rest of the evening I talked only with Marco, occasionally I would tease Ace, but always came back with talking with him. At the end of the evening we had echenged numbers and promised to meet next Friday for a drink.

All week till our promised day I couldn't forget Marco's husky voice and those sparks he had in his eyes when we talked. I wanted to text him, but couldn't find a reason to do so. After a week we finally met up again, we talked all night till the bar was closed.

We got so drunk we couldn't walk straight without holding onto each other, so we went to Marco's apartment that was close by, I stayed to sleep on his sofa 'cause I was in no condition to drive home. After that night another thing changed Marco's husky voice and sparkling eyes, it was his warm arm on my waist when we walked to his apartment.

At least I had gathered the courage and we started texting each other, next Friday we met again. Only this time in a bar not far from my apartment, we again got terribly drunk and somehow stumbled back to my apartment.

Of course we didn't get to my home without any incidents, while walking stumbled onto something and fell one the ground. Everything would have been fine if not the fact that he fell on me… And again for the rest of the week my mind was full of memories of his warmth when he was on top of me.

Next Friday was a little different 'cause we agreed that will fetch him from his work and then we will go to some special bar, he wanted to show to me…

*Flashback*

I opened the door and walked into lobby, Marco had my brother under his arm, his cheeks were a little blushed and he was brushing his fist through Ace's hair. "Keep your mouth shut Ace!"

"Aw c'mon! You know it's true!"

"Hey guys!"

They both raised their eyes at me, Marco let go of Ace and my brother fell on the ground, Marco started brushing his pant while Ace smirked. "Hey Sabo, we were just talking about y…"

"Ace!"

"Fine, fine." Ace stood up. "Have good time."

He winked at us and walked away with a smirk on his face. "What was that about?"

I looked at Marco and saw that his face again was a little red. "Don't mind him, you know how he is…"

I nodded; my brother can be a weirdo sometimes…

After half an hour we were sitting by a bar counter and ordering our first round of drinks. Marco have been spacing out ever since we left the special forces building, he, my brother and a bunch of other people worked there to stop using elements for bad cause. I nudged him. "Hey, you've been spacing out, something is up?"

Marco scratched his head and sighed. "You're good with gays right, as your brother is one…"

"Yea, I'm perfectly fine with them, are you trying to say that you're gay?" Marco nodded while evading my eyes; something inside of me moved; I put my hand on his shoulder. "If that's why you have been spacing out, then I can ease you, it didn't change my opinion about you."

Marco's shoulders relaxed a little, but I could still see tension in them, he didn't say anything anymore and stopped evading my eyes, so I figured it was fine…

After we finished our fourth drink we started feeling a little tipsy. "You know, today your brother made me realize something…"

I laughed. "Ace? He was useful? Well that's something that happens rarely."

My companion smiled at my comment and continued. "He pointed out something that apparently was obvious, but I haven't noticed it myself…"

Marco put his hand on his eyes and took a deep breath. "I like you."

I felt my cheeks become red, damn, I could feel the tip of my ears heat up. Marco parted his fingers and took a glance at me, I felt my cheeks heat up even more. "Y-you know I have never been in love, I have never felt any warm feelings towards anyone except my family…" I saw Marco close his eyes, a sad expression showing on his face; so he thinks this is rejection? "But" He opened his eyes. "But I think I have started to like you too…"

Marco eyes widened. "Really?"

I nodded and looked up; goddess, this is so embarrassing. "Yea, I've been thinking about you since the first time we met and now I even start having this feeling in my chest too…"

My eyes wandered back to Marco and I saw that his face also started to get red shade. "So will you try dating me?"

I felt more blood rush to my cheeks; how is it possible to be even more embarrassed? "I would really like too…"

Marco extended his arm towards mine. "Can I?"

I put my hand into his and our fingers locked together…

*End of flashback*

It took him two months to get me in his bed, but when he did I was totally in love with him and I had no wish to get out of that warm paradise. It took him a month to talk me into meeting my parents and today I took him there and of course mom just had to take out our pictures.

When we got home Marco immediately started kissing me with gentle kisses; he was moved of my cuteness as a kid when I liked to walk turned half into owl – my element. I was born with control over Barn Owls and I can also change into one…

Ohhh, this night we had one of the best love making we ever had, he was so sweet and gentle, caressing every patch on my body… I felt warm wave wash over my body as I remembered it, I smiled and snuggled closer to him, warm and familiar hand ruffled my hair. "Can't sleep?"

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him ruffling my hair, I let the hair on my head become feathers and as he continued ruffling them a pleased hiss. Marco chuckled and kissed my feathers, I turned them back to hair and felt my eyelids close. "Good night luv."

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was his answer. "Nighty night my lovely owl."

**A.N. I believe this is sweet, right? Tell me what you think! And I hope you enjoyed! :}**

**Oh! I also have this little thing I have written for this story~:**

I'VE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE…

I've never been in love,

But I know every little thing about it,

'Cause the only conversation topic that never dies – is love,

So don't tell me I don't understand 'cause I haven't been in love…

They say that love is that crazy feeling in your chest,

They say that it only brings the best,

They say it makes you feel alive

And all fluttery inside…

The only thing that puts you on the line,

The only thing that makes you cry,

The only feeling that could take your life,

Would be love inside…

I've never been in love,

But I know every little thing about it,

'Cause the only conversation topic that never dies – is love,

So don't tell me I don't understand 'cause I haven't been in love…

Love is something you can't control,

Love comes and goes as it pleases,

It hurts you for no real reason

And makes you feel so easy…

Love is the greatest miracle and curse,

It's the purest white and darkest black,

It's your savior and killer,

Love is the most precious thing you will ever own…

I've never been in love before,

But I know every little thing about it,

'Cause the only conversation topic that never dies – is love,

So don't tell me I don't understand 'cause I haven't been in love before…


	6. News

**A.N. I feel in a good mood, why? 'Cause I already wrote the second half of this chapter and I only need to write the first half of it~ :}**

Ace's POV

"Happy one year anniversary."

Smoker kissed my cheek and extended me a box, I took it and opened, there was a ring in it. It was made from white gold like the previous two and had the same orange gem stone like the first one. Only that instead of one big gem stone there was a line of smaller ones placed in the middle of it.

"You shouldn't have!"

My grey haired husband kissed me. "It was worth only to see you smile like this…"

He took the ring out of the box and put it next to the first two, I admired my three rings for a moment and then I remembered mine. "Wait a moment!"

I quickly ran to our wardrobe and started searching for a small box, I finally found it in a pile of clean socks and ran back to Smokey. I put a quick peck on his lips and extended it to him, he took the box and took the ring outside.

It was the same length as our wedding rings and as all rings it was made from white gold. The top of it was cut a little and it looked like there was a lot of layers of it, in the middle of it there laid black gemstone.

He leaned and kissed me with a passionate kiss, after a minute or two we parted panting, my stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry~"

Smoker chuckled. "Let's go, I will make you breakfast."

Today is our one year wedding anniversary we both decided to take a day off today and as tomorrow is Saturday we're going to have two long days only for ourselves, it would be three, but we're going to drink tea on Sunday…

I sat at the kitchen table and started watching Smoker cook, he took out a box of eggs and a carton of milk. He put everything into a bowl and started adding spices, he also put an onion inside and toasted some bread.

When the frying-pan heated he poured the mass in it, after several minutes the smell off roasting eggs reached my nostrils. I suddenly felt a tug in the lower part of my stomach and the contents of my empty stomach started rising up. I quickly stood up and ran out of the room to the bathroom.

After several seconds Smoker ran in after me, he had a worried expression on his face and when he saw me kneeling in front of toilet his expression changed into shocked. I stood up and rinsed my mouth the taste in it wasn't enjoyable… I felt my legs shake a little Smoker's hand landed on my waist and brought me in for a hug. "What was that?"

I thought about it for a second; we never used protection and being a natural element user I don't get sick, of course that one exception which happens only to element users… When we get pregnant we have the same symptoms that normal women have…

"I think I'm pregnant…"

Smoker's body stiffened. "Really?"

His voice contained expectation and I grinned; that's my Smokey, what's his first reaction to me probably being pregnant? Excitement. "Well I need to check and after I do I want my breakfast on table, I turned off the fire for now, but you better be going…"

Smoker rolled his eyes and I let the fire on the stove burn again, my husband walked out of the bathroom to finish our breakfast. I sighed and put my hand on the top of our mirror-cabinet; two weeks ago when my mom started the talk about grandchildren she forced a pregnancy test into my pocket. After Smoker decided that it's not a bad idea, I hid for a time I might need it…

I opened it up and saw two sticks inside and a small leaflet with instructions…

After several minutes I stood in front of the mirror with pregnancy tests in each of my hands, both of them showed positive… I put them on the edge of sink and ran to the kitchen. "Smokey~! They're positive!"

-II-

"Ace! Congratulations! You're seven weeks long!"

I hugged the little doctor with a grin on my face; after I ate breakfast Smoker brought me to Chopper, so he could make a blood test to be sure that I'm preganant and to see how long I am. "Seriously? We decided to have baby just two weeks ago!"

Chopper giggled. "Well baby made up his mind before you did."

I let go of a little man and looked at him. "When does yours come?"

Brown orbs looked at the stomach that was already getting bigger. "Well I'm five months with a half through, so after two weeks I will stop working."

It was almost a miracle as cutch a cute little man who had control over reindeers fell in love with a big and a little bit clumsy doctor Bepo from Law's department who controlled polar bears. Though when together they looked really nice. They have been married for about half a year and Chopper is already pregnant…

Through all world Grand Line is the city where element users gather, it's said that 87 percent of the element users lives in Grand Line… So it's no wonder that it has a hospital where all doctors are only element users…

"Ummm, Ace?"

I looked down at the little doctor. "Yea?"

"Why you didn't go to Law? He's your brother-in-law after all…"

I smiled and put a finger on my lips. "We want to keep this a secret till Sunday, can you do that?"

Chopper nodded and adorable smile bloomed on his lips. "I can do that!"

I laughed and patted Chopper's light brown hair. "Okay, I'm going to tell Smoker, see you soon!"

-II-

I took off my shoes and started walking to the living room, just as I was about to go through the door Luffy came in. "Hi Luf! Hurry up, you're late!"

My little brother nodded and I walked into the room with a huge grin plastered on my face; mom will be flattered… We sat into our usual seats and my mom immediately noticed my grin, well Smoker was smirking too; I mean who wouldn't after getting to know that they're going to have baby!

"Talk."

Everyone looked at mom and then followed her gaze to me. "Let's wait till Luffy comes, he's in the corridor."

Luffy walked in the room, sensed the tense atmosphere and quickly took the last empty seat by Trafalgar. "He's here, now tell!"

I felt my grin widen. "Remember that thing you kept nagging us about? Well, it's happening, I'm pregnant!"

My and Smoker's moms jumped up squealing they ran to us for a big hug, Marco and Trafalgar had stunned expression on their faces while our dads had a self-satisfied grins. Sabo and Luffy jumped up and ran to hug us too.

When a very flexible hand wrapped around the five of us it ended up just in front of my face and I saw something shining on his left hand. "No way!"

The commotion stopped and everyone looked at me surprised. "Luffy! Show me you left hand!"

Now that the hug was broken I quickly snatched Luffy's hand, his cheeks became red and he started walking back, but I held his hand strongly, so he only started stretching. Mom quickly ran to me and looked at Luffy's hand that I was holding.

On his ring-finger there was elegant ring with a diamond that was shaped like heart. Mom's eyes widened as much as human can. "Luffy?!"

Luffy gulped and looked at Law for help, Trafalgar stood up flicked his fingers and created room. With another flick of his fingers Luffy's hand was replaced with a plate and Luffy appeared in his hands. My mom blinked at the plate and then looked at Trafalgar, once again her eyes widened as she finally put two plus two.

She pointed at Law. "No way!"

I looked at Trafalgar's mother and saw that she was surprised as much as Rogue. My eyes wandered to Dragon and Mr. Law. "It seems you owe me twenty dollars Kyle."

Mr. Law shook his head. "I should have known better then bet with you about when they will announce their relationship…"

My mom looked at my father accusingly. "You knew and didn't tell me!"

My father laughed. "I can't give away my sons secret, can I?"

Mom looked around the room judging everyone's expressions; she has a good eye for that. "Everyone except Clarisa and me knew!" She shouted with an angry voice.

A ball of energy that I usually call mom stormed to the two sweating raven hairs and stopped just in front of them. She sighed and hugged them. "Am I that scary?"

Luffy nodded. "Uh huh."

Mrs. Law smiled and went to her son and future son-in-law, she also hugged them two. "I'm sorry that you felt the need to hide your relationship from us for so long…"

"Well actually for a half year we just didn't find an occasion in which we could to tell…"

Mom smacked Luffy's head. "Idiot son."

After five minutes hugging and congratulations were finally finished, so we sat at the table and finally started drinking tea…

**A.N. I hope your jaws fell open more than once reading this chapter, or well at least I hope you got surprised… :}**


	7. Bachelor Party

**A.N. *whistles and looks away* Yea, I know that I should be writing 'The D Family', but I kind of ran into wall there and it will take time to brake it down… and it also doesn't help that the vacation I was in last week ended and I'm back in school… But I still hope everybody is going to enjoy this! :}**

**Warnings: ZoSan.**

_After four months_

"We will miss you brat." I hugged Whitebeard, it was a little hard to do it properly with my tummy 'cause I can't press it, but I managed. "Be a good mother and remember that we will take you back whenever you're ready for work."

I grinned. "Thanks! I promise I will visit you so you won't get lonely!"

"Don't get cheeky brat."

I laughed, waved to everybody and walked out of the special force building with a happy smile; I love my job, but I'm more excited to have a baby… Smoker was standing by his car in front of the building I walked out. I hugged him and put a peck on his lips. "That's it! Now I'm officially your house wife!"

My grey haired husband chuckled and ruffled my hair. "It seems like you're all mine now~"

We sat into the car and I grinned, today is Luffy's bachelor party, I'm going to his and Smoker is going to Law's. Only thing that's strange that those guys decided to have their parties at the same building. Luffy's at the first floor and Law's on second; those guys seriously can't keep away from each other…

Not that I blame them, Smoker's and mine were in the same street… Besides, for so long they couldn't show affection for each other and now they can finally do it… Though I still don't understand why they hid it for so long, but it's their business…

I shook my head and looked at Smoker. "Are we there yet~?"

"No, but we'll be there soon."

I put my legs on the space near the windscreen and looked up. "Let's go baby shopping next weekend."

"You really want to? Isn't what our mothers bought enough?"

"No! I want to go baby shopping!"

Smoker looked at me from a corner of his eye. "Okay, we will go,"

I nodded and looked out the window, my eyes stopped at ice cream stand up ahead. "I want ice cream!"

My husband stopped the car next to it and jumped out. "Double chocolate ice cream!"

The young woman at the stand looked over me and smiled when she saw my tummy. "Aww, when is it coming?"

"In four months, thank you."

I took my ice cream and paid her, I waved to the lady and got into the car, Smoker eyed the ice cream and started the car. "Better?"

I grinned and extended my ice cream to him. "Yea, wanna bite?"

He smiled and bit off the tip of the scoop.

Pretty soon after that we arrived at the bar everything was held at, I still had my ice cream, so when I came in was still eating them. I kissed Smoker before he went to the second floor, our kiss tasted like chocolate ice cream. I giggled and watched him go up the stairs, at the top of them he turned around and waved at me, I waved back and went to find my brother.

He was sitting by a bar and eating meat I sat next to him and finished my ice cream. "Are you excited?"

Luffy turned at me grinning. "Of course I am! I'm marrying the man I love! Beside Law said that he found a perfect spot for our honey moon!"

I smiled at my little brother's happiness; he is the happiest I've ever seen him; Luffy looked over me. "I heard today was the last day you worked."

I nodded. "For the last two months they didn't let me go on raids, so I only stayed in base and kept company for the old geezer."

Luffy laughed at my expression, I was pouting with a smile while talking in a fake angry voice. "I also heard your cravings started."

I grinned. "Yea, usually for ice cream…"

Sabo sat at the chair at the other side of Luffy. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

My youngest brother grinned. "About Ace's carvings."

"Ooooh, big bro is carving already, what do you want the most?"

I sighed. "I just told Luffy, I usually carve for ice cream, preferably – chocolate."

"Isn't your favorite vanilla?"

I looked at the youngest D. "That's why it's called carvings, you want stuff you usually don't."

Bartender came to us, so we ordered more food and some alcohol, after that we looked at Sabo. "So how is going with you and Marco?"

A dreamy smile appeared on my younger brother's lips. "Good, good, we're thinking of moving in together soon…"

Luffy grinned and patted Sabo's shoulder. "Congratulations!"

I made small fire fireworks and my blonde brother laughed. "Don't set the club on fire, will you."

I smirked with a cheshire smile. "I will try~"

Suddenly someone sat at my right side and I saw that Sanji – one of Luffy's friends, sat beside me. "Hey, already started drinking?"

"Sanji!"

We shouted in trio and earned a laugh from the blonde. "Have you been practicing that?"

We looked at each other and on all of our faces the same smug appeared. "Maybe~"

We again said it in trio and earned another laugh from the cook. "How's Lily?"

A kind smile appeared on Sanji's lips when Luffy asked about his daughter. "We left her at my old man's house, he was so happy he forgot to complain about us leaving her there for all weekend."

Luffy smiled. "It's the first time you left her there for so long, isn't it?"

Sanji nodded. "Yea, I hope she doesn't rip everything up…" When he saw our questioning looks he continued. "She still can't control her transformation well and sometimes turn into her animal fully, but most of the time only her claws, ears and tail come out. Then she can't turn back so she rips almost everything she touches – most of the time it's bed sheets…"

I raised my eyebrow. "So you have a lot of ripped things at home?"

Sanji laughed. "Yes, I buy new bed sheets every week."

"What does Zoro say?"

Sanji snorted at Sabo's question. "That stupid tiger is happy that she's growing fine and says that it's only normal for a cat and that she will learn to control it pretty soon."

Luffy finished his drink and ordered more. "Nothing like this happened to you?"

The blond fox shook his head. "No, my claws aren't as sharp as cats…"

For some reason our gazes turned to Sabo, he raised his hands in defense. "My claws aren't so sharp! You guys should know that!"

I shrugged; what? Maybe I don't remember…

Maybe three hours and two drinks later (I can't drink a lot 'cause I'm pregnant) my brothers looked rather tipsy and Sanji was napping on the table. I decided that it's enough for the curly browed blonde and called his husband. As Zoro has the worst sense of direction I've ever seen, it took him fifteen minutes to get down from the second floor.

When he came he looked over his lover with a warm gaze, bid us good bye and with his hand wrapped around Sanji's waist took the blonde home. Just as the two of them walked out the door, everything was suddenly wrapped in familiar feeling that could mean only one thing – Law's room.

Luffy looked around grinning, and just as he started waving us he disappeared and Smoker appeared in his place. I grinned and jumped (carefully) on his neck. "Smokey~!"

"Hey." Smoker placed a kiss on my forehead and his gaze wandered off to somewhere. I followed it and saw that he's looking at the staircase. Law and Luffy ran down the stairs and out of the building.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at my grey haired husband. "Isn't it early for their honey moon?"

He chuckled. "Law got drunk and irritated that some other people are in company of his, I quote 'little, adorable lover' and decided to take him home, I quote again 'for last night as strangers'."

I started laughing and a smirk appeared on Smoker's lips. "I wish I was there to hear all of that!"

He ruffled my hair. "He's hilarious when drunk, he says stuff he usually doesn't say with a serious tone and becomes overly possessive…"

For another hour the party joined as the two people why this party was held in two places disappeared. When it was about eleven pm we decided to go home as I was feeling tired and tomorrow is a big day – Luffy's and Law's wedding…

**A.N. I hope you got surprised again… I will get to 'The D Family' I promise, there isn't a lot left, but I can't make up my mind how to make it…. Hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
